Cinderella Nyasar
by Yuki-ssme
Summary: Crta yang entah nyasar kmana.Gaje,tp R n R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderella Nyasar**

Pairing : Ichiruki

Disclaimer : Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo seorang. Saya tidak berhak merebut dari tangannya,karena itu melanggar hukum.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan nama,tingkah laku,sifat,postur tubuh,profesi/pekerjaan,kegemaran,dan lain-lain. Tapi sebenarnya ini bukan kesalahan saya sepenuhnya,kerena jika memang ada kesamaan,itu adalah takdir tuhan.

Chapter 1

Pada suatu hari yang cukup cerah,terlihat seorang gadis sedang duduk santai dibawah pohon durian(?). Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam sebahu dengan mata berwarna violet. Ia bernama Rukia Kuchiki,anak dari seorang pejabat di Kerajaan Durian Runtuh,Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Wah enak sekali rasanya,jika siang hari begini bisa bersantai sambil menunggu jika ada duren yg jatuh." Kata Rukia sambil meregangkan badannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh.

"Bukk…"

"Wah suara apa itu ya." Kata Rukia sambil berlari ke arah sumber suara.

"Asyik,ada duren jatuh. Tapi ada yang aneh,kenapa durennya berwarna oranye ya?" kata Rukia hendak mengambil benda yang terjatuh tersebut.

"Hoi,cebol,enak sekali kau menyebut diriku ini duren. Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?"teriak duren,eh bukan,tapi teriak orang tersebut.

"Aku tahu kok kamu itu siapa."jawab Rukia.

"Baguslah jika kau tahu siapa aku. Sekarang katakan siapa namaku."kata orang tersebut.

"Duren kan?" kata Rukia dengan wajah polosnya.

"What do you say?Duren?OMG,I am not a Duren but I am a price,Prince Ichigo Kurosaki." jawab duren,eh salah maksudnya lelaki yang bernama Ichigo itu dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Oh,bilang donk dari tadi kalau kau sebenarnya adalah prince duren,jadi kan aku tidak salah menyebut namamu." Kata Rukia masih dengan wajah polosnya,atau bisa disebut wajah bloonnya *dilempar celurit ma Rukia*

"Dasar Kurcaci budek,aku ini Prince Ichigo,kalau kau nggak ngerti bahasa inggris,aku translate ke bahasa Indonesia. Aku ini adalah Pangeran Ichigo Kurosaki,P-A-N-G-E-R-A-N I-C-H-I-G-O,apa kau mengerti?"teriak Ichigo dengan nada yang terdengar sangat kesal.

"Akh bodohnya aku,maaf aku salah,ternyata kamu adalah pangeran strawberry ya. Baiklah salam kenal pangeran." Kata Rukia dengan senyum manisnya,tapi tetap dengan wajah bloonnya *dilempar golok ma Rukia*

Seketika itu Ichigo langsung pingsan dan mati di tempat *alah lebay* karena mendengar perkataan Rukia.

"Sebenarnya gadis ini pura-pura bodoh untuk menarik perhatianku atau ia memang benar-benar bodoh?" pikir Ichigo dalam hati.

"Baiklah terserah apa katamu,mau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Pangeran Duren,Pangeran Strawberry,atau Pangeran Oranye sekalipun aku tak peduli,yang penting kau tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang pangeran."kata Ichigo menyerah menghadapi seorang gadis yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Oh jadi namamu itu pangeran oranye,kenapa kamu tak bilang dari awal. Ternyata kamu memiliki banyak nama ya." Kata Rukia yang seketika membuat Ichigo kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi gadis itu.

"Jika aku terus berada disini dalam waktu yang lebih lama,aku bisa gila." Batin Ichigo.

"Baiklah sekian saja perkenalanku,aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghadapimu. Oh ya,sedang apa kau ada di kebun duren ini sendiri? Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Dasar bodoh,tentu saja aku disini untuk menunggu durian jatuh. Mana mungkin aku menunggu jikalau ada seorang manusia bodoh yang memiliki rambut berwarna oranye dan berbentuk seperti durian jatuh dari langit." Kata Rukia dengan santainya.

"Apa kau bilang?kau menyindirku ya?"kata Ichigo yang saat ini terlihat sudah kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi Rukia.

"Jadi kau merasa seperti seorang manusia bodoh berambut oranye dan berbentuk seperti duren?" Tanya Rukia dengan sedikit bingung.

"Aa-pa yang kau katakan?coba ulangi sekali lagi."kata Ichigo dengan mimik muka yang tak karuan hancurnya.

"Apa kau tuli ha?Aku bilang JADI KAU MERASA SEPERTI SEORANG MANUSIA BODOH BERAMBUT ORANYE DAN BERBENTUK SEPERTI DUREN. Apa sudah jelas?" teriak Rukia dengan menggunakan speaker dagang roti keliling.

"Akh,aku pusing berhadapan dengan wanita gila sepertimu."kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jadi kau merasa pusing?kalu pusing segera minum teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet(dilarang menyebutkan merk)" kata Rukia tanpa merasa berdosa sedikit pun.

"Sudahlah,aku banyak urusan,aku pergi dulu ya." Kata Ichigo sambil beranjak meninggalkan Rukia.

"Pergi saja,siapa yang suruh kau berada disini." Jawab Rukia dengan santainya.

Karena tidak mau membuat masalah semakin runyam dan semakin tidak jelas,akhirnya Ichigo pun pergi meninggalkan Rukia. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu Rukia.

"Maaf mbak,boleh saya ambil kembali speakernya,saya mau jualan keliling sekarang mbak." Kata dagang roti yang sedari tadi dengan seksama dan dengan tempo sesingkat singkatnya *emang teks proklamasi* mendengarkan percakan antara kedua orang aneh dan gaje tersebut. *dikejar sambil ngelempar kulit duren ma Ichigo dan Rukia*

"Ah,iya maaf telah menunda pekerjaan bapak." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum dan memberikan speaker tersebut pada tukang roti.

"Ah tidak masalah,untuk nona secantik dan semanis anda,saya akan melakukan segalanya,termasuk memberikan roti secara cuma-cuma kepada mbak." Kata tukang roti.

"Benarkah abang akan memberikan saya roti secara gratis?" kata Rukia dengan semangat menggebu-gebu setelah ia mendengar bahwa abang tukang roti akan memberikan roti secara cuma-cuma alias gratis.

"Yaiyalah saya akan memberikan roti secara cuma-cuma. Waktu saya memberikannya gratis,tapi setelah mbak makan ya harus dibayar." Kata tukang roti dengan senyum khas tukang roti *kayak gimana ya senyum khas tukang roti?jika mau tahu harap hubungi teman saya yang bernama PS karena hanya dia yang bisa memperagakan senyum khas tukang roti*

"Yaelah kirain beneran. Ya udah pak udah mau gelap,saya pulang dulu ya,nanti kalo saya terlambat saya bisa dimarahin sama nenek sihir." Kata Rukia.

"Okelah kalo begitu,hati-hati di jalan ya neng cantik."kata tukang roti sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Rukia.

Akhirnya,tukang roti dan Rukia pun berpisah. Rukia pulang ke rumah dan tukang roti ya ngelanjutin jualan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Kediaman Keluarga Kuchiki

"Tadaima." Kata Rukia sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Okaerinasai." Kata orang di balik pintu. Orang itu memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan dan terlihat sangat berwibawa dengan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat dingin. Ya,ia adalah ayah dari Rukia yaitu Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Ayah mau kemana?" Tanya Rukia karena melihat ayahnya membawa tas yang sepertinya berisi banyak barang.

"Maaf Rukia,ayah harus pergi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ayah sedang mengerjakan suatu proyek yang penting di Kerajaan Chappy."kata Byakuya menjelaskan pada Rukia.

"Wah Kerajaan Chappy?boleh aku ikut ayah?dari dulu aku ingin pergi ke tempat itu." Rengek Rukia pada ayahnya.

"Maaf Rukia,kau tidak bisa ikut,karena ini adalah hal yang sangat penting. Kau harus sabar menunggu ayah pulang dan tinggal bersama ibu dan kakak tirimu." Kata Byakuya sambil memeluk Rukia.

Ya,Ibu Rukia sudah lama meninggal karena terserang penyakit perut stadium akhir yang disebabkan oleh kebanyakan makan duren,jadi saya sarankan,stop makan duren sebelum hal ini terjadi. Oleh sebab itu Byakuya kembali menikahi seorang janda berdada super yang bernama Rangiku Matsumoto dan mengangkat anaknya yang bernama Inoue Orihime.

"Baik ayah,aku tak keberatan asal ayah nanti pulang dengan selamat." Kata Rukia sambil membalas pelukan ayahnya erat. *so sweet*

Tiba-tiba,saat suasana sedang manis-manisnya*emangnya glukosa* ada seorang wanita berdada besar yang langsung memeluk erat Rukia,sehingga sekarang Rukia sedang tenggelam dalam dada sang wanita dengan kedalaman samudra atlantis. Ia adalah Ibu tiri Rukia.

"Akh,tidak usah khawatir Byakuya-sama,aku akan menjaga Rukia dengan sebaik-baiknya."kata Rangiku.

"Terima kasih. Aku harap kau benar-benar menepati janjimu." Kata Byakuya sambil mengambil tasnya dan beranjak keluar dari rumah.

"Goodbye My Darling" teriak Rangiku dari dalam rumah.

Akhirnya Byakuya pun pergi dan bencana dimulai. Sejak Byakuya pergi Rukia selalu disuruh-suru oleh ibu apa yang terjadi???

**Kejadian 1,siang hari saat Rukia sedang tidur**

"Eh,anak pendek,mengapa kerjamu hanya tidur saja,cepat sekarang kau bersihkan rumah ini." Teriak Rangiku pada Rukia sambil menyiramkan air padanya *Uih,sadis bener*

"Eh nenek-nenek berdada besar,enak saja kau memanggilku dengan sebutan pendek. Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa dirimu lebih buruk daripada aku ha,monster xl." Kata Rukia tak kalah kerasnya pada Rangiku.

"Apa kau bilang,xl?apa maksudmu?"Tanya Rangiku sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Rukia.

"Ya Xtra Large lah,apa kau tak menyadari bahwa kau memiliki dada besar yang sangat mengganggu?"kata Rukia sambil beranjak turun dari tempat tidur.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar." Kata Rangiku hendak menampar wajah Rukia,tapi Rukia sudah keburu menghilang.

"Kemana perginya anak menyebalkan itu?" pikir Rangiku dalam hati. Tapi tiba-tiba dan sangat tidak terduga dan sama sekali tidak bisa diperhitungkan dengan rumus fisika,sebuah sapu mendarat mulus di mukanya.

"Eh,siapa yang berani melakukan ini padaku." Teriak Rangiku.

"Aku,emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Rukia santai.

"Berani-beraninya kau ini." Kata Rangiku yang kini wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat marah.

"Sekarang juga bersihkan semua ruangan di rumah ini samiap tidak ada sedikit pun debu yang tersisa. Jika aku lihat masih ada debu,aku akan menyayat-nyayat dadamu yang besar itu dengan benda ini." Kata Rukia sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gergaji listrik.

"Ah baiklah Rukia,aku akan segera melakukannya." Kata Rangiku setelah melihat benda yang dibawa Rukia.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang membersihkan rumah." Batin Rangiku

**Kejadian 2,Kamar Rukia**

Saat Rukia sedang asyik-asyiknya menggambar Chappy kesukaannya,tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Serorang wanita berambut coklat panjang dan memiliki ukuran dad yang tak kalah besarnya dengan Rangiku.

"Hei Rukia,sekarang cepat cuci bajuku,karena besok malam aku akan menggunakannya untuk ke pesta ulang tahun temanku." Teriak Inoue,saudara tiri Rukia. Tapi Rukia tetap asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"Hei,anak cebol berdada rata,apa kau tuli?"teriak Inoue kedua kalinya. Setelah mendengar perkataan Inoue tadi,Rukia langsung bangun dan berkata sambil memberikan deathglare tingkat maximum pada Inoue.

"Hei,apa yang kau katakana barusan?"

"Apa kau tak dengar?aku bilang anak cebol berdada rata." Kata Inoue dengan muka mengejek.

"Hei apa menurutmu dadamu yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk menampung banyak barang itu jauh lebih baik daripada dadaku yang tergolong rata ini." Teriak Rukia *sebenarnya ini adalah ungkapan hatiku yang sering disebut kutilang darat*

"Tentu saja punyaku lebih baik,karena hal itu dapat menarik perhatian banyak pria." Kata Inoue.

Karena saking kesalnya Rukia keluar dan mengambil sesuatu dari gudang rumahnya *yaiyalah,masak dia masuk gudang tetangga*.

"Hei wanita berdada besar,apa kau ingin dadamu yang 'wah' itu aku lenyapkan dengan benda ini." Kata Rukia sambil menunjukkan gergaji pemotong kayu.

Saking takutnya,Inoue tidak dapat membalas lagi perkataan Rukia dan langsung Hijrah ke London,eh maksudnya Hijrah keluar kamar Rukia. Itulah kejadian yang sehari-hari dialami oleh Ibu Tiri dan Kakak tiri Rukia.

**Sementara Itu Di Istana Kerajaan Durian Runtuh**

"Ichigo anakku tersayang,sudah saatnya kamu memilih seorang pendamping hidup. Apa kau mau menjadi seorang perjaka tua?" kata Raja Isshin Kurosaki,Raja Kerajaan Durian Runtuh.

"Tapi ayah aku belum menemukan gadis yang tepat yang sesuai seleraku." Jawab Ichigo

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu ayah punya ide,bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta topeng dan mengundang semua gadis di kerajaan ini." Teriak Raja Isshin.

"Bukan ide yang buruk." Kata pangeran Ichigo menuruti perkataan Ayahandanya. *tumben Ichigo nurut ma Isshin*

**Kembali Lagi ke Kediaman Kuchiki**

"Ibu…ibu,aku baru saja mendengar kabar bahwa besok malam akan diadakan pesta topeng di kerajaan karena pangeran ingin mencari permainsuri." Kata Inoue dengan semangat.

"Bagus. Besok kau harus pergi kesana dan berdandan secantik-cantiknya,tapi jangan sampai Rukia tahu." Kata Rangiku sedikit berbisik agar tak terdengar oleh Rukia.

"Baiklah ibu."

.

.

.

Esok harinya,terlihat Rukia yang sedang asyik mengobrak-abrik isi gudang,siapa tahu ia akan menemukan hal yang menarik. Tiba-tiba Rukia menemukan sebuah lampu tua. Digosoknya lampu itu untuk membersihkannya,tapi kemudian muncullah sesosok jin yang bisa dibilang botak.

"Hei siapa kau?" Tanya Rukia masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Aku adalah jin lampu,namaku Ikaku. Aku akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu." Kata jin itu.

"Oh,jadi kau adalah seorang jin lampu botak." Kata Rukia.

"Eh,jangan sembarang bicara,aku ini tidak botak,hanya saja tidak punya rambut." Kata jin itu marah.

"Ah ya baiklah. Tadi kau bilang kau akan mengabulkan tiga permintaan. Apa kau bisa mengabulkan segala jenis permintaan?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab sang jin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu yang pertama aku minta…" kemudian kata-kata Rukia terpotong dengan ucapan sang jin.

"Tunggu dulu,sebelum itu aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal,apa kau sudah tahu bahwa hari ini pangeran akan mengadakan pesta untuk mencari permainsuri."

"Tidak tahu,mengapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja aku tahu,aku kan adalah jin gaul yang selalu update berita dari internet setiap saat,sehingga aku tidak pernah ketinggalan gossip,apalagi gossip tentang artis terkenal." Kata jin Ikaku dengan bangganya.

"Pantas saja dari tadi pagi kedua nenek sihir di rumahku terlihat sibuk,ternyata karena pesta ini."kata Rukia.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke pesta itu?" Tanya sang jin.

"Tentu saja,tapi aku tak punya baju yang cocok,semua bajuku bergambar chappy,bagaimana ini?" Jawab Rukia.

"Tenang saja,aku bisa merubah penampilanmu dalam seperempat detik jika kau menginginkannya." Kata sang jin botak.

"Baiklah,permintaan pertama,aku ingin sebuah kendaraan untuk pergi ke Istana." Kata Rukia.

"Baiklah,aku akan menyulap labu menjadi sebuah kereta kuda." Kata jin Ikaku,tapi sebelum Ikaku mengucapkan mantra,Rukia menghentikannya.

"Eits,tunggu dulu,kau bilang kereta kuda?tapi itu sangat kuno,bagaimana kalau kau sediakan aku mobil limosin." Kata Rukia.

"Akh permintaan yang sedikit aneh,tapi aku akan mengabulkannya." Kemudian jin Ikaku mengucapakan mantra dan muncullah sebuah Limosin berwarna putih mengkilap.

"Wah abang jin memang benar-benar sakti." Kata Rukia kagum.

"Yaiya dong."

"Baiklah permintaanku yang kedua,aku ingin sebuah monyet peliharaan yang menggunakan sebuah sepatu boots." Kata Rukia.

"Permintaan yang aneh,tapi akan tetap aku laksanakan." Kemudian muncullah seekor monyet yang menggunakan sepatu boots.

"Wah lucunya." Kata Rukia sambil memeluk monyet itu.

"Baiklah tinggal satu permintaan."kata sang jin.

"Permintaan terakhir,aku ingin sebuah gaun yang terindah." Kata Rukia. Sang jin mengucapkan mantra dan Rukia pun berubah menjadi monyet,eits maksudnya berubah menjadi seorang putrid cantik yang menggunakan gaun putih yang panjang menyentuh tanah yang terlihat berkelap-kelip *emang bintang*

"Tapi ada satu yang kurang,jin." Kata Rukia dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Ada apa lagi?tapi permintaanmu sudah habis." Kata jin Ikaku.

"Aku…aku…aku belum memakai sepatu." Jawab Rukia.

Kemudian sang jin pun melongo mendengar perkataan Rukia.

Lalu apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Akankah Rukia bisa pergi ke pesta?

Kita lihat di Chapter selanjutnya.

TeBeCe


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : Ichiruki

Diclaimer : Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo seorang. Saya tidak berhak merebut dari tangannya, karena itu melanggar hukum.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan nama, tingkah laku, sifat, postur tubuh, profesi/pekerjaan, kegemaran, dan lain-lain. Tapi sebenarnya ini bukan kesalahan saya sepenuhnya, kerena jika memang ada kesamaan, itu adalah takdir tuhan.

Last Chapter

"Tapi ada satu yang kurang, jin," Kata Rukia dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Ada apa lagi? tapi permintaanmu sudah habis," Kata jin Ikaku.

"Aku…aku…aku belum memakai sepatu," Jawab Rukia.

Kemudian sang jin pun melongo mendengar perkataan Rukia.

Chapter 2

"Baiklah, kita harus segera menemukan solusinya, karena sebentar lagi pestanya akan dimulai," Kata sang jin dengan wajah yang serius.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, aku sama sekali tidak punya sepatu yang wajar dipakai oleh seorang wanita," Kata Rukia masih dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Aku, punya ide yang bagus,bagaimana kalau…" kata jin Ikaku sambil melirik ke arah monyet Rukia.

"Ah iya benar juga…" kata Rukia dibarengi lirikan mata ke arah sang monyet yang tak berdosa.

Karena merasa sedang diperhatikan, sang monyet menjadi curiga dan berfikir apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan oleh kedua orang ini? (emang monyet bisa mikir ya?). Mungkin karena merasakan firasat yang buruk, akhirnya sang monyet lari.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan sekarang," Kata jin Ikaku.

"Ayo mulai," Kata Rukia.

Kemudian kedua orang aneh itu mengejar sang monyet dan akhirnya berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Monyet, sekarang juga serahkan sepatu bootsmu," Kata Rukia sambil berusaha melepas sepatu boots milik monyet.

"Uu…aaa..uuu…aa" jawab sang monyet. (Translate : nggak mau gw,kalo sepatu gw diambil trus gw pake apa donk?)

"Lo kan monyet, jadi gak usah pake sepatu. Ayo sekarang cepat serahkan," Kata Rukia.

"Aaaa…uuu..aa…uuaa" ( enak aja,biarpun saya adalah seekor monyet,tapi saya juga mau bergaya)

"Ah,dasar monyet banyak bacot loe. Serahin nggak atau loe mau gw sihir jadi monyet?" kata sang jin menengahi.

"Uuaa…uuaa…aauu" (gw kan emang monyet,ngap loe rubah jadi monyet lagi,dasar jin bego)

"Oh iya ya, pinter juga loe nyet." Kata jin.

"Uaa..aaa…uuu" (nyat nyet nyat nyet,emang gw monyet)

"Lha khan loe sendiri yang bilang kalo diri loe monyet," Kata Rukia.

"Uuuuuaaaaaaa" (Oh iya.)

"Plis monyet, serahkanlah sepatumu padaku, karena aku sangat membutuhkannya," Kata Rukia dengan puppy eyes mode.

"Uu…aaa…uuuaaa…aauu" (baiklah akan kuserahkan, tapi kau harus berjanji akan menjaganya baik-baik) kata sang monyet sambil menyerahkan sepatu bootnya dengan berat hati.

"Aku berjanji padamu nyet," Kata Rukia sembari menerima dan memakai sepatu boot milik monyet.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya berangkat, tapi kau harus ingat Rukia, kau harus pulang sebelum tengah malam," Kata Jin sambil membukakan pintu limosin.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus pulang sebelum tengah malam jin?" Tanya Rukia karena merasa bingung atas perkataan jin Ikaku.

"Karena anak sekolahan nggak boleh tidur terlalu larut," Kata jin.

"Oh gitu…,ya udah aku berangkat dulu ya jin," Kata Rukia sambil masuk ke dalam limosin.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, ingat minum vitamin, jaga kondisi kesehatanmu, ingat makan, dan jangan lupa mengerjakan pr," Kata Jin sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Rukia,

"Emang gw mau merantau…dasar jin bego" kata Rukia sedikit berteriak.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," Kata jin sambil menangis terharu.

"Itu bukan pujian, tapi hinaan," Kata Rukia.

Akhirnya mobil pun berangkat dengan sang monyet sebagai supirnya(?). Selang beberapa lama, mobil akhirnya berhenti di depan istana Kerajaan Durian Runtuh. Kemudian Rukia turun dari mobil dan semua orang yang melihat langsung terpesona dengan kecantikannya.

Sementara itu, di dalam istana,Inoue berusaha merayu pangeran Ichigo agar mau berdansa dengannya.

"Ayolah pangeran, berdansalah denganku,apa kau tak lihat, aku sudah susah-susah berdandan hingga secantik ini hanya untuk berdansa denganmu," Kata Inoue sambil menarik lengan Pangeran Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau, kau bukan tipe wanita idamanku. Aku tak suka wanita berdada super sepertimu," Kata Pangeran Ichigo sambil menepis tangan Inoue yang sedari tadi menarik lengannya.

Tiba-tiba Pangeran Ichigo terpesona melihat seorang gadis yang masuk dari pintu istana. Ia sedikitpun tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. Kemudian ia mendekati gadis itu yang ternyata Rukia, dan mengajaknya berdansa.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku duhai bidadari cantik," Kata Pangeran Ichigo.

"Tentu saja Pangeran," Jawab Rukia. (Cat : Ichigo tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya gadis itu, karena saat ini Rukia menggunakan topeng)

Akhirnya mereka pun berdansa dengan romantisnya. Tapi tiba-tiba jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Maaf pangeran aku harus pergi, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12," Kata Rukia yang saat ini telah menghentikan kegiatan berdansanya dengan Ichigo.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus pergi bidadariku?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Karena…karena…karena aku belum mengerjakan PR pangeran, anak sekolah tidak boleh pulang terlalu larut dan tidak boleh lupa mengerjakan PR," Jawab Rukia.

"Tapi kau belum menyebutkan namamu," Kata Ichigo.

Tanpa mendengar perkataan Ichigo, Rukia berlari keluar istana dan segera dikejar oleh Ichigo, mereka main kejar-kejaran layaknya di film bollywood dengan latar lagu kuch kuch hotae. Akhirnya Ichigo bisa menangkap Rukia, tapi Rukia memberontak dan sebelah sepatu bootnya terlepas. Kemudian Ichigo mengambil sepatu boot itu dan berkata "Aku akan menemukanmu bidadariku, aku berjanji."

**Keesokan Harinya Di Tengah Pasar**

"Perhatian…perhatian, hari ini Pangeran mengharapkan seluruh gadis desa berkumpul di Istana, karena Pangeran ingin mencari tahu siapa gadis yang tadi malam berdansa dengannya dan menjatuhkan sepatu boots miliknya," Kata seorang pengawal istana yang berambut merah dan dikuncir seperti nanas yang bernama Renji.

Setelah pengawal istana mengumumkan hal tersebut, semua gadis desa segera pergi berbondong-bondong ke Istana. Setiap gadis desa sudah mencoba sepatu boots itu, tapi ternyata tak ada yang cocok. Tapi akhirnya Rukia datang dengan membawa monyetnya.

"Apa boleh aku mencoba sepatunya?" Tanya Rukia kepada pengawal Istana.

"Tentu saja nona," Kata Renji sang pengawal istana.

Akhirnya Rukia, eh bukan maksudnya sang monyet mencoba sepatu itu dan ternyata ukurannya sangat pas.

"Uuu…aaa…uuaaa" (ya,benar ini adalah sepatuku) kata sang monyet.

Kemudian pengawal istana melaporkan hal ini kepada Pangeran Ichigo.

"Maaf mengganggu pangeran, saya telah menemukan siapa sebenarnya yang memiliki sepatu boot tersebut," Kata pengawal istana.

Tanpa basa-basi, Pangeran Ichigo langsung menuju halaman istana, karena sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu pujaan hatinya.

"Dimana orangnya pengawal istana, cepat beritahukan aku," kata Ichigo dengan tidak sabar.

Kemudian pengawal istana menunjuk ke arah sang monyet.

"What? a monkey? I can't believe it, it's wrong," Kata Ichigo saking terkejutnya.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang tidak lain dan tidak-tidak adalah Rukia angkat bicara.

"Maaf pangeran, memang benar itu sepatu boot milik monyet saya, tapi saat pesta kemarin, sayalah yang tengah menggunakannya pangeran," Kata Rukia.

"Jadi…jadi…jadi kamu adalah monyetnya," Kata Ichigo menunjuk ke arah Rukia.

Seketika itu Rukia langsung menghampiri Pangeran dan langsung memukul kepalanya.

"Tentu saja bukan baka, aku adalah orang yang kemarin selalu kau sebut-sebut bidadariku," Kata Rukia dengan sedikit kesal.

"Bukannya kamu adalah gadis yang ada di kebun duren itu? Oh senangnya,apa kau tahu dari dulu aku memang selalu memperhatikanmu," Kata Ichigo sambil beranjak dan menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Benarkah itu pangeran?" kata Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tapi boong," Kata Pangeran Ichigo dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Dasar pangeran Oranye berengsek," kata Rukia hendak beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo menahan tangan Rukia dan kemudian menariknya, seketika itu Ichigo langsung memeluk dan mencium lembut bibir Rukia. Rukia yang terkejut atas perlakuan Ichigo hanya bisa diam pasrah dan kemudian membalas ciuman Ichigo.

"Pangeran,aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," Kata Rukia masih dengan wajah yang memerah karena ciuman Ichigo barusan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Apakah…apakah…apakah pangeran habis makan duren, mengapa bibir pangeran terasa seperti duren," Kata Rukia.

"He…eh.." jawab Ichigo dengan entengnya, seenteng karung beras ukuran 10 kg.

"Pangeran jahat, makan duren sendiri nggak bagi-bagi," Kata Rukia sambil memukul dada Ichigo.

"Sorry deh yang, manaku tahu kau juga suka duren."

"Iya deh kali ini aku maafin."

Beberapa hari kemudian Pangeran Ichigo dan Rukia melaksanakan pernikahan dengan mas kawin seperangkat bibit duren Bangkok beserta peralatan menanamnya lengkap dibayar tunai. Dan merekapun hidup bahagia selamanya.

Belakang Panggung :

Rukia : "Oi Ichigo, loe kejem banget ma gw, makan duren kagak ngajak-ngajak!"

Ichigo : (jongkok di pojokan sambil makan duren) "Sorry deh, abis enak siech, nanti lo q bagi cepet habis."

Rukia : "Ah dasar pelit loe!"

Ichigo : " Biar pelit yang penting tetep eksis di Bleach."

Yuki : "Oi da ribut-ribut apaan siech, ganggu orang lagi demo aja."

Rukia : "Ngapain kamu repot-repot demo, cukup para mahasiswa az yg demo!"

Yuki : "Biarin, suka-suka gw! Oi Ichigo, ngapain kamu jongkok-jongkok di pojokan, kayak anjing az!

Ichigo : "Makan duren, mau?"

Yuki : "Ogah ah, nggak doyan."

Rukia : "Ichigo jahat,yuki ditawarin, kok aku nggak? Aku kan kekasihmu."

Ichigo : "Sorry dech honey, nih q kasi yang paling gede, duren Bangkok."

Rukia : "Makasi honey, baby, sweetyku!"

Ichigo : "Sama-sama yayang."

Yuki : "Kacang kacang 20.000 dapet tiga, kacang kacang!"

Rukia : "Eh Ichi,ada mbak-mbak tukang kacang,beliin dong!"

Yuki : "Enak az, gw dibilang mbak mbak, sjak kapan gw nikah ma byakuya? Dasar pasangan aneh!"

Rukia & Ichigo : "Kami bukan pasangan aneh,dasar author sinting!" (sambil melempar duren Bangkok kearah author sinting)

Yuki : "Hap…hap…lalu kutangkap" (menangkap duren menggunakan sarung baseball yang dipinjam di tukang roti)

Rukia : "Eh, katanya nggak suka duren? truz kenapa ditangkep."

Yuki : "Lumayan untuk dijual."

Tiba-tiba dari belakang author sinting terlihatlah sosok pria.

Pria X : "Duarrrr…."

Yuki : "Eee… panak ulung"

Pria X : "Maaf mbak, saya minta kembali sarung tangannya, saya ada pertandingan baseball melawan AS sore ini."

Ternyata pria itu adalah TUKANG ROTI!!!

Yuki : "Eh ya, terima kasih bang, lain kali saya pinjem lagi ya bang."

T. Roti : "Pake apa neng?"

Yuki : "Pake nyumpel mulut anjing tetangga sebelah."

T. Roti : "Ngaak boleh neng, menurut buku yang abang baca, kita tidak boleh melakukan penyiksaan kepada binatang. Emang anjing yang mana sih neng?"

Yuki : "Noh…tu anjingnya nongol bawa roti."(sambil menunjuk kea rah sang anjing.)

T. Roti : "Oi, anjing teeetttt, berani-beraninya kamu nyolong roti gw, dasar anjing teettttt,mudah-mudahan kamu teetttt,terus kamu teeettt!" (sambil melempar golok kepada sang anjing tersangka pencurian)

Yuki,Ruki,Ichi : MELONGO RIA DIIRINGI LAGU MENGHENINGKAN CIPTA untuk mengenang jasa sang anjing!

**Taman ,The End, Owari, Selesai, Fin, Su ud**

Wah akhirnye selesai juga fic gaje ini. Maaf ya bila kurang lucu cz q buatnya waktu otak lagi mumet. Dan aku mohon dengan sangat R & R Please.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebuanyak-buanyaknya kpada :

Kodok Ngorek

Aya-na byakun

Ruki-chan suki kurosaki

Hikaru Nightray

Ishikawa Miharu atas Review'a, untuk ucapan terima kasihnya, saya akan memberikan duren Bangkok atu-atu, dikirim langsung melalui merpati post, harap ditunggu, karena saya memperkirakan dengan rumus fisika, merpati akan sampai di rumah anda pada tanggal 12 bulan 12 tahun 2012!


End file.
